Destiny Blaze
Destiny is a character from the Inazuma eleven universe. Appearance Destiny actually has long drak red hair, which are appro. 1.2 feet long. She also has blue eyes. Along with this, she has a lock of platinum white hair. It has also been revealed that the lock appears and disappears as her power level fluctuates. While using her avatar, " The Queen of Ice" her hair turns reddish-pink. This might be due to the ice element, or due to the hair colour which she inherited from Gouenji. Personality Destiny has got kind of quiet nature, but is really good at heart. Being the chief of the present ranger force, she knows what it takes to be a good leader, and how to remain calm. She is more like her elements, cool, calm, and swift like the wind, and as extreme, aggresive, and vexed like the fire at times. She seems to care a lot about her friends and teammates. Their coach once said that if Matrix had not been the captain, she would lead the team. As a co-captain, she is mostly seen supporting Matrix, but can point her guns at him too. Plot ( Anime) *Not revealed* Plot ( Movie) * Not reveald* Harry Potter Series The Sorcerer's Stone She is a first year like Harry, Hermione, and Ron. She is in Gryfinndor. Strangely, she and Draco don't argue or fight as much as her classmates do. The Chamber of Secrets She returns to Hogwarts as a second year student. She suspects Ginevra's whereabouts at first, and tries to explain it to Ron and Harry but in vain. In the end, when Harry is at the tunnels fighting eith Voldemort, she changes into a spirit, and transfers her might to Harry. The Prisoner of Azkaban She returns to Hogwarts as a third year. She is on the train with Harry, Hermione, and Ron when the Dementor enters and attacks Harry. She secretly casts a spell around the area, causing the creature's powers to reduce a bit. Just then Remus saves Harry. Quotes " My head......... Matrix, what's happening?!" " this...is not true at all!" " That's the way it's done!" " Hang on!" ' I am not here to compete. I am here to win!" Hynotized form to Matrix. " Get out of my way" " Don't make me open my mouth, Mister Cheater!" Harry Potter " Harry, are you out of your mind bro?!" " Draco, please. Stop it now." Trivia *The "Ketchum" in her name represents that Gouenji has a longer name. *She's got quite a lot of character songs. *Emma states that she should be dedicated " Friday I'll be over you", due to her all-in-one personality, and her fave music genre (s) *It is done that I need your love by Ellie Houlding and Smile but Clique Girlz are some of her signature songs. *Her first album is "Free". *Her best friends from My little pony: Equestria Girls, are Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Sunset Shimmer. *Her favourite professors from Harry Potter are Remus Lupin and Snape. Category:ANIMEFREAK01 Category:Fanmade Character